Not Alone
by Random Dice
Summary: Sam smiled weakly at his faint figure that was growing smaller, and she closed her eyes. She was stupid, she should have just stayed in the house when he told her too, it was too dangerous, and because of her stupidity, she was going to die alone...


A/N: This is my first _Danny Phantom_ fic and I was looking at the lack of Sam dying fictions in the tragedy genre…So, this popped into my head and I felt the need to type this up…

I really hope this works out, and I know most of these ghosts wouldn't do this, but bear with me…

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny, or Sam, or the ghosts or Danny's family or Tucker…None, nada, zilch…

Not Alone

"Go, you have to."

"But Sam-"

"No buts Danny, go, save your parents and sister and Tuck, I'll be fine." He nodded his head, a bit shaky, but laid her body back on the dirty pavement and flew off the rescue those close to him.

Sam smiled weakly at his faint figure that was growing smaller, and she closed her eyes. She was stupid, she should have just stayed in the house when he told her too, it was too dangerous, and because of her stupidity, she was going to die young and alone.

"Not alone." Sam's eyes jumped open at the sound of a familiar voice reached her ears. Looking up with weary eyes, she spotted the ghost Ember floating down the earth on which Sam lay. Swallowing the spit that had accumulated in her mouth, Sam attempted to get up and away from the rock ghost.

"I wouldn't if I were you. Only make you die faster." Ember sat on the ground, her guitar strapped to her back, and watched Sam settle uneasily back down.

"Why, why are…you here?" She struggled to catch her breath. She looked down briefly to see the blood that had been soaked up by her shirt had started to drip down on her belly and her skirt, and sometimes the floor. Ember glanced at the sky, dark, cloudy, but the kind of clouds in between rains.

"We ghosts, we feel if someone really physically close to us is dying, or someone we know is dying, and sometimes we get to be with them before they go-"

"So, why are you with…me?"

"No one should die alone." She stated simply with troubled eyes, troubled eyes that told Sam that she did.

"Oh, oka-"

"I am the Box Ghost! Beware!" The Box Ghost appeared out of no where, but Ember rolled her blue eye, letting Sam know that The Box Ghost was suppose to show.

"A little late there Boxy, you might have missed her." The Box Ghost looked at Sam, a sort of sorrow laid there, pity too. _Weird, they care a lot, why?_ Sam thought.

"Are we the only ones so far?" The Box Ghost asked, sitting on the other side of Sam.

"Yup. The others are taking to long." Ember crossed her eyes then rolled them.

Desiree looked like she swam down from the sky, but she smiled pitifully at the dying girl. Sam didn't expect her to come to this little get together. Sam just closed her eyes and listened to them talk.

"A little late D?"

"Fashionably Darling, I wouldn't miss Little Sammy's crossing for the world."

"Beware!"

"Shut up boy, we still have a few ghosts left."

"Do you think he feels her slipping?"

"I dunno D, he's probably to worked up to notice which is kind of sad, but he'll get to see her some other time, hey look! Its Princess Dorathea, Undergrowth, Clockwork and Nocturne!"

Sam remembered them from past adventures, but was too tired to say hello or even open her lids.

"Is she…?" She heard the Dragon Princess ask, Ember must have shaken her head because Princess Dorathea took her hand, sitting by her head. Over a course of fifteen minutes, Cujo, The Ghost Dog, Wulf, Frostbite, Pandora and Amorpho came, the last of the ghosts to see the living Sam die and join them in the ghost zone.

All looked at her with sad eyes and it prompted Sam to ask her question.

"Why do…you all ca…re that I'm dying? I mean…why aren't…you happy that…I'm…dead like…you?" Sam had her eyes open so she can see their reactions. They all looked at each other before Ember spoke.

"Despite the fact that we're dead, doesn't mean we like it when people die."

"Yes, quite the opposite." Desiree agreed.

"We fear, sometimes, that people will have to share the same fate we did, dying and not knowing what to do when the world just moves on without you." Nocturne whispered, somewhat remembering the time oh so long ago when he was a human.

"That they'll die alone." Dora continued, a pleasant memory of her and her brother before a mob broke in and killed them and their family.

"Most ghosts-" Clockwork started.

"Hate when humans die!" The Box Ghost chimed in, cutting Clockwork off.

"That's why when we know someone; we have this little group so the person doesn't die alone, but how weird that you know everyone here, huh?" Ember chuckled as she thought about it.

"How much?" Sam breathed. Ember looked at Clockwork.

"Not long now, mere seconds from now." Sam nodded slowly and closed her eyes yet again. At least she could see Danny again, that wouldn't be so bad. She felt her world start to get quiet and darker and she felt her self get weaker.

"Wake up sleepy head. WELCOME to the dead!" Ember's voice pierced her brain. Sam sat up with new energy. The world looked so different, now that she felt better.

"Wait, I'm dead?" Sam got to her feet, looking at the ghost people, and canines, around her. They all nodded, smiles on their faces, well, except Amorpho's. Sam looked down and saw her body, covered in gooey, sticky dark blood.

"That looks so cool." She concluded. Ember pat her back.

"That it does my friend that it does."

"Does Danny make it?" Ember nodded and took Sam's hand; the other's pushing her along.

"You have to go get your title you know? We'll see Danny Boy later, come now."

Sam was named the Shadow Ghost, a dark ghost that thrived most in shadows, but could 'live' for lack of better words in the light if she wanted to.

It's been months, and she was ready to look for Danny, now where could he be?

The End


End file.
